


Like humans do

by Tetralea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Merman!Bucky, merman!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Bucky is a merman, who is good friends with Steve, but sometimes he gets confused about human habits. Even if he stalks them a lot from the water.‘We used to do this, but usually with our significant other, with someone we are in love with. That’s why you always see the same people together doing this.’ Steve said slightly blushing, still keeping his hand on Bucky’s.





	Like humans do

‘It’s so beautiful.’ Steve said as he let his eyes rest on the endless ocean in front of him. ‘I still can’t believe you live there.’ He whispered to himself, but it caught Bucky’s eyes easily. 

‘I don’t, silly. I have already told you, we live in the water where is still light and the water is not that cold. We hardly can go into the dark and cold water. You need to be trained for that.’ He explained as his eyes were on Steve, examining his face.

‘Yes, you are right.’ He was laughing as he turned his expression to Bucky’s long fin which had an amazing colour in the sunshine. In the water it looked silver, but out in the sunlight it had more of a dark blue shade. His gaze didn’t stop at the narrow waist where his torso started, the light blue eyes were traveling up on the muscular abs and wide, tanned chest until he met the curious steel blue ones.

Bucky didn’t say anything, just simply put his weight on his right hand while he turned to reach Steve’s lips. His left hand lightly touched the smooth skin on the blond one’s neck, while his lips voluntarily opened to take in Steve’s. It was a bit more than a second until the blond one pulled back with a shocked expression, terrifying Bucky endlessly.

‘Buck, what…?’ He tried to ask but he was too surprised by the sudden gentle touch, and the smooth yet salty taste which still lingered on his lips.

‘I… I am so sorry, I thought it’s okay.’ He tried to explain hurriedly. “I used to watch humans on the beach and they usually just sit and talk and press their lips together. They are always in pairs, with the same one all the time, so I thought it was something you used to do, and I thought it’s okay, because you always visit me, and we are sitting here, and…’ He rambled, his beautiful eyes filled with shock and embarrassment. He was just about to slide back into the water, when Steve’s warm fingers got locked onto his wrist.

‘It’s okay. You didn’t mean to do any harm, please don’t go.’ Steve asked gently. ‘We used to do this, but usually with our significant other, with someone we are in love with. That’s why you always see the same people together doing this.’ Steve said slightly blushing, still keeping his hand on Bucky’s. ‘I guess you don’t really do it under the water.’

‘No, never.’ He shook his head, letting his long brown locks cover his face. If it was okay, why did he felt so miserable, where did this pain come from, like Steve would have betrayed him. His chest was aching, and his eyes were burning, he just wanted to get away.

‘Well, humans use this to express their affection, their love. It is something intimate.’ His last words were merely a whisper, as he was kneeling and facing Bucky, leaning close to him. The long fingers slid under the brunette’s chin to turn his head, and even before Bucky could have registered how close Steve was their lips met again.

It was slow, Steve guiding it carefully, letting Bucky learn and explore, enjoying the salty, plump lips on his, as they were moving carefully and a bit unsure.

‘I thought you didn’t want to…?’ Bucky’s voice was quiet, his lips from mere inches from Steve’s.

‘We do this to someone we are in love with, Buck, remember?’ Steve’s voice was shaking a bit as his heart was pumping faster than any time before. ‘And I am in love with you.’ He confessed, looking into the blue eyes, which now opened wide, as he got to understand.

‘So, is it okay, if we do it again?’ Bucky asked shyly. ‘You know, it was my first kiss, and I think you should teach me how to do it properly.’ He blushed and leaned in again, pressing his lips to Steve’s gently.

Their kiss was slow first, sometimes they stopped laughing, as Bucky tried to mimic Steve’s movements constantly, which ended in little weird moments. He was a quick learner, so the kiss got deep and passionate fast. The merman moaned in surprise when a wet tongue slipped into his mouth, making his heart race and his skin tingling. It felt so good, so right, feeling Steve so close to himself, feeling his hands in his hair, on his neck, sliding his own hands onto his warm skin. Bucky playfully bit into the plump red bottom lip, making Steve moan between his lips in surprise. The kiss become all teeth and tongue before the let their lips melt into one again, enjoying the soft sensation. When they stopped they were both panting a bit, lips swollen, cheeks blushed.

‘I love you too, Steve for so long.’ Bucky whispered as a light pink shade appeared on his cheeks. ‘And this thing just feels so good. Can we please do some more?’ He mumbled making Steve laugh until he crashed his lips to the blondie’s again, growling contently.

He couldn’t wait until the next full moon when he could turn into a human showing Steve all the other things he saw humans doing in the most private parts of the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> So, who wants to know what Bucky saw? And how will Steve react?


End file.
